The present invention relates to improved compositions of chewing gum. More particularly, the invention relates to improving the processability of chewing gum by the use of low levels of maltodextrin.
The texture of chewing gum is generally controlled by the amount of moisture it contains and the carbohydrates or polyols used to produce the gum. For sugar gum, the carbohydrates usually come from corn syrup and sugar, and for sugarfree gum, the carbohydrates comprise polyols, such as from sorbitol liquid and hydrogenated starch hydrolyzate (HSH) solutions. The moisture of the gum composition is controlled by varying the level and moisture content of the syrup, sorbitol liquid or HSH solution. Also, texture can be controlled by varying the level of the glycerin softener or other softeners used in the gum. The texture of the gum is also affected by the gum base (soft vs. hard) and flavor type and level (plasticizying vs. non-plasticizing--low vs. high).
In recent years, efforts have been devoted to producing gums that have high flavor levels, and to produce gums with wax-free gum bases. For example the following PCT applications disclose wax-free chewing gums: application Ser. Nos. US93/017580; US93/017578; US93/017579; and US93/017576. The following U.S. patent applications disclose chewing gum compositions with high flavor levels: Ser. Nos. 08/226,667; 08/226,463; 08/226,658; and 08/242,301.
In these newer, more recent gum formulations, the gum base and/or increased flavor levels have had a softening effect on the gum. Consequently, lower levels of glycerin, or moisture containing syrup, sorbitol liquid, or HSH solution would normally be used. However, acceptable lower levels have not given gum a sufficiently increased toughness for processing. Further reduction in the level of glycerin or moisture containing syrup, sorbitol liquid or HSH solutions causes gum to be too dry and cracks easily. The low toughness or softness causes problems with the gum as it is fed to high speed wrapping machines.
Maltodextrin is approved for use in food products in the U.S. by the USFDA. U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,287 discloses a low moisture chewing gum that contains 0.75% to 6% maltodextrin to produce a gum with an initial soft-short texture which, upon chewing, produces a soft, elastic-cohesive chewing gum.
Maltodextrin is a common encapsulating agent for flavors and high intensity sweeteners. Several patents disclose the use of maltodextrin encapsulated ingredients in chewing gum. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,798 discloses the use of a codried sucralose and maltodextrin mixed with polyvinyl acetate for use in chewing gum.
PCT Publication No. WO 93/5663 discloses the use of ingestible dextrin with aspartame (APM) in chewing gum.